


galatea acts

by lulali



Series: deconstructing a monster [6]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayano Aishi Is Not A Yandere, Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Multi, OCs based on yandere related content, Online Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulali/pseuds/lulali
Summary: Pathetic Pygmalion - this isn't love. This is pity. Aphrodite turned your doll into your lover without giving it another thought. If Galatea had the chance, she would've stayed a statue and watch your misplaced obsessions destroy you.--Ayano had to wonder if someone was out there, playing her to their tune, as she stood before Akademi with dread deep in her chest. She was allowed only a brief respite until everything was set in place and now, she was forced to confront the ever looming question: will she end up like her mother after all?--
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-Chan's Father/Ryoba Aishi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Kuu Dere & Midori Gurin, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Rivals, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, canon & ocs
Series: deconstructing a monster [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> What will make her happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

She played all her cards right and with all of her plans coming together, she received her desired result:

She wasn't accepted.

Her rejection paper held tightly, shoulders quaking with every nerve ready to burst and celebrate, but she had to keep her cool. 

Her mother cooed and sighed, feigning sympathy as to how her alma mater didn't understand how brilliant her daughter was. 

Meanwhile, her father had an arm around her tentative, careful, reassuring. 

Both whispered words of consolation - her mother was sincere. Her father was relieved. - but she listened to neither. 

Her lips thinned, pressed together until she felt numb, and shook her head with her gaze lowered to the ground. 

They whispered comforts and apologies before relinquishing Ayano as she whimpered the need to process her grievances. Her parents made space and she rushed upstairs, slowly gaining a pleased smile. 

She nearly tripped into her room and slammed the door, finishing it with a loud click to ensure neither of her parents could burst in unannounced. 

Throwing herself on the bed, she felt a shiver of adrenaline in her veins, and could feel a tickle of a giggle in her throat. Was this happiness? Her ruse succeeded. She was free. She wasn't going to turn into her mother. She wasn't going to suffer like her father. Ayano escaped. 

Although the sensation still felt dull, her body reacted with enough glee for her to understand. She was happy. She didn't need her so-called true love to grant her this phenomenon that normal people acquired since birth. She was able to develop it herself. And, all she had to do now was protect it. 

This happiness was hers and hers alone. No one was going to interfere.

But this meant she had to keep the ruse going. She played the downtrodden little girl who didn't get accepted into her dream school. No one would believe her if she simply shrugged it off. And her friends would get suspicious and be disgusted with her unfeeling nature, right? It was fine. She knew how to play the game and with the cards she was dealt, it'll be easy to win. 

Today, however, she was going to relax. Her days of worrying over this obstacle was over and she can recreate herself in some other nameless high school. Maybe the one in Shisuta Town? Or even a different one if she was allowed to take a train there. 

With her grades, she could get the recommendation from one of her teachers. Supposing she recalls correctly, her math teacher was adamant on Ayano attending her alma mater. It was an all girls school and excelled in the math and sciences, but the downside was that it was roughly five hours by train. 

Ayano could easily ask her parents if she could dorm as neither would be opposed to the idea and knowing her mother, so long as Ayano found The One then gender was disregarded. 

Her father, on the other hand, was traditional so he would never suspect Ayano to romance another girl. So long as she wasn't involved with any shady guys then he was okay.   
Ayano, on the other hand, had little interest in romance or affairs anyway. And when it came to the gender of the partner, or partners, she didn't care. It wouldn't matter, anyway, since that role doesn't exist.

Ayano was fine on her own, she didn't need someone to 'cure' her. 

Her plans were solid and now all she had to do was play poor sad girl for a few days. No big deal. She just needed to wait for the mail and see the acceptance letter from the all girls school and everything will work out.

* * *

  
Midori blew up her phone, sending messages of consolation and cheering up. Every three texts, the girl would add in some random image she probably googled using the words 'happy things' and thought that would alleviate Ayano's depression. She can't fault her friend's desperation as she frantically picked at straws; Ayano was a difficult person to please. 

Not even the girl herself knew what would make her cheer up if she ever felt that despairing sensation of sadness and disappointment. But of course, she feigned the tragic heroine role and replied with somber texts, drowning her chat bubbles with ellipses. It seemed to do the trick and after some back and forth, Ayano needed a break. 

Midori was an excellent character study when it came to learning about personalities and other eccentricities of life, but her voice was too loud. Too big. Her feelings and emotions burst at the seams and if Ayano prodded any further, she was afraid of suffocating in Midori's presence. Hopefully they don't see each other during the next three years, and even if they did, she could politely wave off any means of continued communication. 

Quietly, Ayano prayed to whatever deity would listen that Midori would chill out. Perhaps if she tripped a bit... hit her head a bit... then it could push in any of those loose screws? 

Ha... That's something her mother would say as a joke. Her mother wasn't fond of Midori until the girl praised the intimate relationship between her and father. Before it was "that green haired girl is quite...." and then giggling to herself and heading to the kitchen to fix up dinner. 

But recently, her mother would fawn over her friends, sharing love stories and recounting how "her first meeting with her husband was the first happiest day of her life" and how she had to propose to him because he was just too damn shy. 

"Just like my Ayano," she complimented, a hand on her cheek and a saccharine smile spread upon plump lips. Her friends cooed with stars in their eyes before giggling at mother's teasing. They nudged and playfully pushed and assured her mother that they'll help Ayano overcome her shyness one way or another. This was it for her friends; they were ensnared in her mother's honey trap.   
Whenever the chance to brag about her perfect love story came up, Aishi Ryoba made sure to sink her claws into it. And as she had father impaled in those claws, she pulled in her daughter the same way. 

Midori finally responded with actual words instead of another line of cutesy stickers: 

[MIDORI SENT: srsly tho... u ok??]

She lamented. Gray optics locked on the text. It took her some time to decipher most of Midori's shorthand. She had to tolerate making an exception for the green-haired girl. 

[YOU SENT: Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm gonna wait for my back up schools to respond so here's hoping.]

[MIDORI SENT: o ok!!! im sure u can get into any school u want!!!! yanchan is super genius after all!!!]

Midori could be considered that as well if she could just sit down and focus. 

[YOU SENT: Thanks, but I think I'm going to ignore my phone for a bit... Sorry.]

[MIDORI SENT: nooooononono!!! nvr apologize--- just make sure to rest k??? ill c u tmrw @ the intrsct?????]

[YOU SENT: Yeah, I'll meet you at the intersection.]

[MIDORI SENT: yayyyy fight on----!!!!!]

Ayano swiftly turned her phone off. She couldn't handle the thought of her phone getting blown up by any more post scripts Midori would think of two seconds after their farewells. It's been done more than a handful of times and she's gotten the hang of ending further discussions. Such events tested her reactionary skills and patience. 

Thankfully Midori's constant mumblings and ramblings were easy to tune out as white noise. Her texts, on the other hand, were not. 

Maybe once Ayano boards that train and drifts to that all girls' school then she can wait it out. 

Midori and Kuu wouldn't have time to travel and meet with her while juggling the high expectations of Akademi. And Ayano was always the studious one of the trio. She can brush off any curiosities by declaring that she had to do homework. Aside from that, she can lie about making friends there as well. 

No one would be the wiser, after all. They'd need to receive permission from the headmaster to even consider visiting. And if that didn't stop them then Ayano can easily devise a plan to obscure any potential visitors by saying she had to study for an exam or her club meets were too long. 

In between the entrance exams and deceit, Ayano spent most of her free time making contingency plans. 

She was going to escape her parents' shadows. She was going to be freed from this twisted prison of fake love and play at normalcy. She'll conquer this nightmare and get out. 

And so, she waited. 

* * *

It's been a week and Ayano finally experienced impatience. It was intriguing for maybe five seconds before it turned irritating. She's unsure how to describe such grating feelings, but the image it brought to mind was of her father's foot tapping nervously during breakfast. Sometimes it was because of a meeting he had to present to a room full of important people and other times, well, it just seemed out of habit. However, Ayano had no one to convince or impress - she just wanted her damn letter.

The days at school drained her with Midori and Kuu doing a horrible job of suggesting plans to hang out regardless of what school they all went to. Stuff like karaoke bars or finding cafes nearby. Or having a sleepover every weekend to make sure they stayed close. Or even making a stupid petition to stay back a year and retake the exam so they can study together with Ayano.   
Someone outside of this affair would adore such conviction of childhood friends, but Ayano found it suffocating. They were just being good friends, she tried to reason with herself on numerous occasions, but it never stuck. She didn't even know if they were friends to begin with. 

Yes, she befriended the two out of necessity and study. Midori burst with emotions and Kuu was subtle with social cues. Both of them were the sort of extremes Ayano rationalized and formed the most generic 'normal' she could from the two. In short, they were the perfect subjects to her, quote unquote, "normalcy experiment", end quote. 

...Quote. 

"Quote?" Ayano piped up. 

Midori nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her long hair fluttered everywhere in the tight space of the photo booth. "Yeah! A quote!" she giggled while perusing the picture selections. 

Ayano exchanged a look with Kuu, who shrugged in response. Figures. It was two against one since it was their idea to make as many middle school memories as possible. 

"Kuucchi and I already have one in mind to write on our copies! So you, sweet naive Yan-chan, need to think of one for you!" 

She rolled her eyes. This was such a waste of time. Instead of thinking of a weightless phrase to quickly scribble on the screen, she could be at home, sorting through the mail. Neither activity was appealing but at least the latter was productive. 

The trio spent too much time together, Ayano grudgingly realized, and she was getting tired of it. Whatever. She wanted to get this nonsense over with and go home asap. 

Her phone buzzed, beckoning her attention. 

"Ready, Yan-chan?" Midori chirped. 

It buzzed again. 

Inwardly she groaned. Outwardly she gave a tight smile and nodded. 

She ignored the insistent buzzing and mentally picked up her mask and played along. Peace signs and wide grins. The constant babbling of one voice overwhelming the other. The unforgivable closeness of three bodies in one photo booth. Ayano felt incredibly underwhelmed. 

Another buzz but this time from the camera, signalling them to pose. She played it neutral and did a small wave. 

She knew what to write on her copy. 

* * *

Time flew by with regular visits to the bakery down a few blocks, going to the arcades, and having to sit through a ton of karaoke box sessions. But all of that built up to the reward she's been waiting for all this time.

The letter. 

She was able to snatch it from the mailbox before her mother had a chance to vet through the pile. Ryoba was thorough with what went into the home and easily tore apart what was unnecessary. The inner workings of the household was devised and held tightly in Ryoba's palm and nothing could tear it away. Thankfully for Ayano, her mother loosened her grip during limited time sales for cleaning supplies. If there was one thing anyone knew about her, it was that Aishi Ryoba was a neat freak. 

The Aishi household, both inside and out, was immaculate. Dust never stayed long and everything was spotless. When neighbors used to come over frequently during Ayano's childhood, they would be in awe of the impossibly tidied household and gawked as if it were a museum. Ryoba would giggle ever so bashful and wave off their praise.

"Of course!" she'd say, a hand cradling a shy cheek. "Keeping the house clean so my darling and dearest can feel at ease is the least I can do!" 

This was her castle, and she, the queen of it. 

Their neighbors would get incredibly embarrassed at her lovey-dovey talk and clear their throats. Some would be envious of such a devoted housewife while others wondered just how much of a fairy tale Ryoba let herself stay in. The overwhelming infatuation she had became nearly suffocating and gradually, the number of house guests dwindled. It was fine. Ayano didn't like keeping up the coddled good girl act when inside her own house. But she saw some relief it brought to her father. 

He wasn't allowed to speak to others that often, so long as they showed no romantic interest. Ryoba made sure of it. 

Ayano waved off the paranoia and glared at the envelope. Pristine. Cream colored. The postage stamp at the corner with the official boarding school's symbol - a water lily with its petals sharp and pointed. Upright and direct but with a sense of peacefulness in its isolation. A symbol for how their student body should be like as soon as they step foot in campus. It was a single flower, isolated from others, and it was just what Ayano needed. 

She'd be closed off from the rest of the world, uncaring for appearances, and play the role of the 'perfect' doll this school desired. The rules were strict:

Visitors could only be family; and even then, that family could only be women. 

They could only speak with their male relatives through letters or electronic devices, but it was prohibited for men to physically enter. 

All of the teachers were women and had an elderly grandmother as the headmaster. 

Many would be displeased with the unnecessarily strict gender prejudice, but it was a historical landmark for that town. And there was no use getting the old hag to welcome any modern day ideas. She also refused to let her grandchild inherit her position because the only capable one was a boy. 

She'll fight tooth and nail against the change in times, or so people say, anyway. 

Ayano felt something bubble in her chest. Her heart sped up and she was jittery. Is this...excitement? Anxiety? In the books Kuu lent her, such internal responses to external stimulus could mean either of the two. She couldn't be in love with the contents of a piece of paper. 

She tore it open with the palpations quickening.

Kiyomizu Academy welcomes AISHI AYANO as part of their freshman year class...

She did it. 

She escaped.

* * *

It's been three days and she has yet to break the news to Midori and Kuu. It had to be thorough. It had to be straight to the point. She didn't want to have any misunderstandings like in those graphic novels Midori lent her between friends. That is, if she considered them to be friends. 

CHOSAN sent a message!

[CHOSAN]: hey  
[CHOSAN]: yanyan hurry up  
[CHOSAN]: you're two minutes late

[YANSIM]: I've been busy. What is it? Homework?

[CHOSAN]: wtf no  
[CHOSAN]: did you get in to your dream school or what  
[CHOSAN]: you wouldn't shut up about it for like three years

[YANSIM]: We've only been in contact for, roughly, a few weeks?  
[YANSIM]: But to answer your question; yes, I was accepted into my first choice.

[CHOSAN]: congrats you escaped hell

[YANSIM]: Your sarcasm is very generous, thank you.

[CHOSAN]: stfu you love it  
[CHOSAN]: but anyway you better stay in touch or i'll be upset

[YANSIM]: Yes. I will make sure to attend your vent sessions every Wednesday.   
[YANSIM]: But it isn't Wednesday so office hours are closed.

[CHOSAN]: you're so fucking annoying

[YANSIM]: I'll be busy once I leave, so you won't have to worry too much.

[CHOSAN]: noooo don't say it like that

[YANSIM]: I'm kidding.

[CHOSAN]: hey i'd never know that through text  
[CHOSAN]: sometimes i feel like you'd sound just as stoic and formal as you type[  
CHOSAN]: like a robot or something

It's true but Ayano wasn't going to say anything. She's been called similar things before - usually under malicious circumstances by her peers - but this is how CHOSAN acted. She knew nothing about them aside from aspects of their personal life, yet somehow, they became very attached. It was as if they were desperate enough for company that they latched onto Ayano with an iron grip. 

[YANSIM]: Are you insinuating I'm a bot?  
[YANSIM]: You got me. I was actually created by Saikou Corp to analyze every user that created an account for Akademi Student Message Boards.   
[YANSIM]: USER CHOSAN: It has come to our attention that you're a pain in the ass to all robot kind.

[CHOSAN]: that was so much build up for a shitty joke

[YANSIM]: But you laughed.

[CHOSAN]: ....  
[CHOSAN]: are you stalking me???

No, she thought to herself, moving the cursor around and blankly watching it hover between tabs. CHOSAN was just easy to read at times. Even the most dull of jokes could get a reaction and Ayano found it a little endearing. They were so simple minded and disregarded Ayano's rather stiff company. 

It helps that she never needed to worry about fixing an expression or tone through text. CHOSAN was just...a convenient entity. They weren't friends, after all, and neither dared label this relationship based on anonymity and lack of entitlement. CHOSAN would bitch and moan about the most insignificant things and Ayano would send her thoughts. They played off each other, uncaring of feelings and formalities. 

The only time CHOSAN pried into her private affairs was her deleting her account on the forums after they made her get a different messaging app. 

Neither agreed nor disagreed and rarely did anything serious come out of it. Sure, CHOSAN got irrationally upset but they got over it after Ayano reasoned out her responses. They were on the emotional side, that's for sure, but surprisingly willing to keep an open mind. Either they were mature or desperate for companionship. 

[CHOSAN]: i wouldn't be surprised   
[CHOSAN]: my life is way better than yours im sure

[YANSIM]: Not everyone has a live-in butler and Secret Police monitoring their every move. 

[CHOSAN]: ok that's creepy  
[CHOSAN]: how tf do you know that

[YANSIM]: I read something like that in a book, but to know it happens in real life...  
[YANSIM]: Maybe it would be best that I watch what I say from now on.

[CHOSAN]: as if  
[CHOSAN]: you're just using that as an excuse to get rid of me  
[CHOSAN]: i know your tricks

[YANSIM]: Keep telling yourself that.

[CHOSAN]: stfu  
[CHOSAN]: UGH

[YANSIM]: Ah, did you remember that you have an assignment to do instead of chatting on the internet?

[CHOSAN]: firstly  
[CHOSAN]: i can do this essay in my SLEEP  
[CHOSAN]: secondly  
[CHOSAN]: i need you to proof read it later

[YANSIM]: I'm not going to appear in your dreams. That's infringing on my already little free time. 

[CHOSAN]: why are you like this 

[YANSIM]: Who knows?

[CHOSAN]: just say youll do jt  
[CHOSAN]: it

[YANSIM]: Maybe if you provide me a live in butler I could be convinced.

[CHOSAN]: it's not my fault you're born poor  
[CHOSAN]: does folding clothes infringe  
[CHOSAN]: on your so called  
[CHOSAN]: "free time"

[YANSIM]: I have homework as well. We just established how both of us are students.

[CHOSAN]: your stuff cant be that much  
[CHOSAN]: compared to this bs  
[CHOSAN]: my mom makes me do  
[CHOSAN]: did your teacher assign 50 page essay or smth

[YANSIM]: You can say that. 

[CHOSAN]: fire that bitch

[YANSIM]: Can't. Too poor.

[CHOSAN]: fcking loser lmao

She rolled her eyes. CHOSAN was such a child and she knew better than to indulge in deprecating banter. Ayano continued switching between tabs, watching the cursor highlight one over the other.   
Honestly, she was already done with her reading assignments and she finished reviewing her English flashcards. Anything more would mean calling one of her teachers for extra work. 

House work was taken care of by her mother and her father was still at work so she had little reason to be downstairs to enjoy family time. That and Ryoba believed in letting Ayano have her space when it was just the two of them. Unfortunately due to the not getting accepted in Akademi situation occurred, her mother's presence gradually invaded the space as if to cushion the rejection. So...even if Ayano wanted to be alone with her thoughts, they'd get interrupted by her mother's singsong intrusion.

Ugh.

She decided to click on a newsletters site, skimming through local articles:

The Wakuri bakery in Shisuta Town received a little section - a recommended place for tourists to stop by after a food critic made a report on their cupcakes. 

_\--- like biting into an angel's wings!_

Ayano had no idea how to interpret that so she moved on. 

The bakery's owners were a family of three - a pudgy short woman with brown curly hair, a giant man with a scratchy beard, and, she assumed, their daughter. 

She was pretty by conventional standards with a chubby round face and droopy eyes. Her fluffiness was better emphasized with her being stuffed in between her parents; all of them beaming a cozy smile. 

Ayano sighed. Is that how a normal family looks like? She'd never guess. 

Dismissing that article, she moved to the next,

_**SAIKOU CORP EXPANDING!** _

She blinked at the title. 

Expanding? Were they trying to take over Japan or something? Was it not enough that nearly every electronic device was branded with their name?

She followed the link, not entirely there as her eyes scanned blocks of journalism glorification. 

Japan's big contender against the monolithic America's Apple?! The Saikou Corp is truly taking the world by storm with their latest innovations in technology. A press conference will be held later in the month with special guest, the young heiress herself, Saikou Megami making an appearance as a representative speaker.

Megami...

If Ayano recalled correctly they were the same age. The appropriate response would be to either feel amazed or envious, she assumed, absentmindedly reading about this and that. A new phone brand for students' based on their education. Apparently students at Akademi will have exclusive rights to the first round of shipments. 

Something about trusting such elite students' experiences and reports regarding their latest product. Or. Something. 

Ayano continued using her mother's old flip phone. It was simple, efficient, and she barely used it aside from emails and phone calls. Midori had a field day trash talking her 'ancient' model and tried talking her into entering the 21st century. Whatever that meant.

Well, that killed two minutes of her time, so she guessed that CHOSAN took her silence as signal to pipe up. 

[CHOSAN]: please we both know you have plenty of free time

[YANSIM]: What makes you say that? 

[CHOSAN]: bc you spend most of your time talking to strangers on the internet lol??

[YANSIM]: I don't want to hear that from someone who raids the Saikou Megami threads.

[CHOSAN]: ughhh she's a bitch tho  
[CHOSAN]: idk why people don't get that !!!!

[YANSIM]: Perhaps, and this is from cursory examinations, it is because she doesn't waste her time trolling internet forums and talking to strangers on the internet?  
[YANSIM]: And how accomplished she is at her age.   
[YANSIM]: It's excessive. 

[CHOSAN]: is it about that stupid article?????  
[CHOSAN]: so fucking annoying  
[CHOSAN]: 'oh look at me and making a saikou japanese version of the latest iphone!!!! gimme all your yen and adoration!!!!!!'  
[CHOSAN]: stfu bootleg steve jobs

[YANSIM]: I think we read two completely different articles.  
[YANSIM]: But that's basically what it is, I guess.

[CHOSAN]: such a fucking try hard  
[CHOSAN]: and did you see her latest interview???

[YANSIM]: Enlighten me.

[CHOSAN]: she fucking waltzes to the reporter and says 'it's merely my duty as a saikou'   
[CHOSAN]: more like sociopath tf  
[CHOSAN]: i hate her sooooo much

[YANSIM]: Isn't it merely filial piety? She must want to make her father and grandfather proud.

[CHOSAN]: yeah  
[CHOSAN]: and????  
[CHOSAN]: they wouldnt give two shits about her if she wasnt born first  
[CHOSAN]: she just happened to come out of the womb before anyone else  
[CHOSAN]: and then got a golden spoon fed to her

[YANSIM]: I'm very curious about this obsession of yours with Saikou Megami. You said it wasn't envy, but it seems too personal.   
[CHOSAN]: .....  
[CHOSAN]: i  
[CHOSAN]: can't you accept the fact that i just hate her  
[CHOSAN]: like how i never ask why you don't want to attend akademi

[YANSIM]: Sorry.

She blinked at the screen, dumbfounded. Yes, she overstepped, but it was a little concerning how much CHOSAN was denying accusations. They're emotional, yes, and tend to push jokes too far, yet it never felt like a landmine. 

Then again, Ayano never felt personally inclined to learn more than superficial hatred. She usually accepted brings at face value. Knowing more was never an interest. 

But it was CHOSAN. 

Never mind, she should know the boundaries at this point. 

[CHOSAN]: im in a bad mood now  
[CHOSAN]: you gotta make it up to me

Oh, they bounced back. 

[YANSIM]: How do you suppose I do that?

[CHOSAN]: before you leave  
[CHOSAN]: can we  
[CHOSAN]: meet  
[CHOSAN]: for a bit

She gnawed on her lower lip. This definitely crossed their unspoken rule, but, she felt somewhat obligated. However, she had to be wary with people online after the past incident. 

Even with a new computer and VPN, she wasn't sure if that INFO-CHAN person still had their eye on her. They were creepy. The whole situation was creepy. She didn't have the nerve to tell her parents, but it seemed like her mother figured out her concerns. Or had a vague feeling of them, anyway. 

Ryoba always had her ways of knowing. 

Her lack of response must've answered CHOSAN since they quickly yielded.

[CHOSAN]: you can say no  
[CHOSAN]: i get it  
[CHOSAN]: idk  
[CHOSAN]: im just pissed at my sister  
[CHOSAN]: i dont like being home   
[CHOSAN]: and idk

[YANSIM]: Okay.

[CHOSAN]: ok?

Sure. Yeah. It'll be fine. If CHOSAN was out to get her, Ayano would be fine. Ryoba didn't teach her self defense without good reason, right? It was supposed to be used for times like these when they were apart and Ayano didn't have any means of contacting her parents. Besides, she's certain that this would be the first and last time CHOSAN would want to see her in person.

Midori and Kuu only stuck around because they were childhood friends. If they met now, none of them would be attached to the hip. Midori would flock with the other social butterflies while Kuu would sit in a corner with other bookworms. Their personalities clashed too much to stay afloat; they were too different. None of them had anything in common save for childhood memories.

Ayano was nothing but a doll playing a role, and with that coming to an end, she had nothing more to give to people. CHOSAN will realize this as soon as they meet. The earlier robot joke was just scratching the surface; they were going to be thoroughly disillusioned. 

May as well make it sooner rather than later.

[YANSIM]: Let's meet up.

Just another person to disappoint. 

* * *

The jittery feelings continued and there was a slight spring in her step. Was this excitement? Bliss? Dare she ask, happiness? She hadn't experienced such an enthralling spark so high even when she received the rejection letter!

Ayano hadn't physically escaped, but mentally, she felt freed. It was only the first step, of course, the challenge was talking to her parents but she already knew the outcome: 

Her father would comply. He'd do anything to ensure Ayano's safety and considering how far she'll be from her mother, it was the best answer to his wish. Obviously, he'll get a little upset that he can't visit, but again, he'll understand. 

If he can't come see her, then her mother wouldn't have much wiggle room to go see her. It'll create more distance. A widening rift. 

As for her mother... Ryoba might throw a fit and cry about how she won't be able to see Ayano. Yes, she could travel by herself while her husband was at work and be back in time to start dinner. Yes, she would go by foot to see her dearest love and get there in half the time it would take the train. 

However, she knew that once high school started, Ayano would find The One. 

And so, Ryoba would relent with an excitable smile and let her beloved daughter go. 

It's what the Aishi before Ryoba did and the one before that. A never ending cycle. Thankfully it was a predictable one. 

Ayano prided herself on observation and level-headed logic. It was why Midori and Kuu seemed to gravitate to her when they got too emotionally involved in arguments. That's why they approached her first when it came to arithmetic; why they rushed to her side at the first sign of a dilemma; why she balanced them so naturally. They found something intangible to exploit. 

In a way, she reasoned, they were all using each other. 

And so, Ayano decided that her parting gift to her "friends" was a picnic. She cooked and baked and woke up early to set up the blanket and cutlery. The day had a bit of an autumn chill but it was fresh and crisp and delicious. 

Midori whined about it being too early but was ecstatic that Ayano was the one to initiate. "You usually plan the study dates! Did something special happen?!" She then offered to bring some exotic foods her mother sent from abroad. Swiss chocolate, apparently, while some other foods like swiss cheese and saucissons were stored in the fridge until they had dinner with all three families at her house. "We can try cheese fondue and dad's been wanting to swap recipes with your mom!"

Kuu wasn't bothered by the time, but of course she'd be a little late. Her bookworm habits left her with a terrible sleep schedule and she'd come to school, dragging her feet. She would justify, very groggily, that a good book had to be finished within the day or it would get lonely if left alone too long. The other two learned the actual meaning behind it after hearing that excuse countless of times: 

"I had to know what happened next! And before I realized it... the sun was rising."

But this time - the two resolved to get up early to prepare and find a good spot in the park. They could hunt for acorns or stroll gingko covered paths. And maybe, if they were lucky to chance upon a street vendor, they could have roasted sweet potatoes for dessert. They planned all of this aloud and Ayano let it play out. 

She only needed them gathered and time to make the announcement. She needed to relax her expressions and practice a grief stricken speech as to how they won't see each other as often: That the train commute would be too much; that the new school would be harsh on her academic ethic; that plans of high school after school dates had to be put on hold. If Ayano played it right, she could cancel them altogether. 

The time of acting as friends was over; their usefulness expired. 

* * *

Midori crammed a red bean bun into her mouth, squishing in as much as she could with cheeks bloated big enough to contend with a squirrel before hibernation. She squealed, palms cradling rounded cheeks, sloppily complimenting Ayano's baking skills. Kuu nodded in agreement, having long understood Midori's inappropriate table manners. In true Midori fashion, she reached for a green tea cream cheese bun and stuffed it in her mouth soon after. 

"Congratulations, Yan-chan," Kuu finally brought up, setting down her cup of piping hot cocoa. "Kiyomizu is an excellent school; if not for Akademi, I believe my parents would've made me apply there."

Ayano offered a nod, inwardly annoyed at Kuu's potential enrollment. She didn't want to spend any more time with people who knew her facade. Theoretically she could carry on until the end of her days, but that would make her careful planning futile. What was the point, she thought, if it all blew up in her face. 

"Thanks." Ayano sipped her tea. Black, bitter, bland. "I was lucky to get Fujioka-sensei to write my recommendation letter." 

"Faienth theether? Fanfam fas fowas fur faforid." The green haired girl tried swallowing as she spoke. 

Kuu narrowed her eyes. "Miichan."

Midori swallowed. "Sorry! Sorry!" she babbled. "The science teacher right? Yan-chan was always her favorite student, so she must've been thrilled to write it, yeah?"

"Mathematics, Miichan," Kuu corrected, sounding exhausted. "We didn't even graduate yet and you're already forgetting our teachers' names?"

She harrumphed in response and resumed snatching all of the sweet bread. "Yan-chan could open a bakery!" she declared moments before biting down on a cream cheese custard bun. "You'd be the best baker ever!"

Again with Midori's exaggerations. Ayano was not going to miss that. 

"Your bread could contend with the Wakuri bakery."

"See?!"

Ayano pressed her lips together in hopes of a smile. It pained her.

"But..." Kuu trailed and Ayano's heart beat quickened a tad. "While it is an amazing school - Kiyomizu - that means we won't be able to see you."

Midori made a gagging sound, inhaling a good chunk of bread. "FWAT?!" Kuu handed her a cup of tea to help swallow. "Thanks," she chirped and drained the cup. "You mean the three of us won't be able to hang out anymore?!"

The bookworm shot the social butterfly an exhausted look. "Kiyomizu is three towns away, Miichan."

"E-Eh?! No!" she whined with her hands thrown up and her melting to the picnic blanket. "But we made so many plans!"

She then crawled towards Ayano at a disturbing speed and rolled her head onto her lap. The black-haired girl withheld the urge to shove her off. Midori's done this on numerous occasions, yes, but that didn't mean Ayano was privy to it. She preferred it not happening at all. 

"Miichan." 

Midori squeaked and pouted, burying her face into Ayano's hip. Ugh. 

Kuu shook her head. "We can always text," she suggested and then quieted. "Though, I recall Kiyomizu having strict rules concerning outside communication."

Ayano took back her internal annoyance of Kuu potentially enrolling. Since the other girl knew that guideline then being able to deflect continued contact would be easier than she assumed. Solemnly, she nodded, presenting a sorry smile.

"Yeah..." Ayano murmured, "I'll try to send an email every now and then."

Midori brought her head up, joining. "You better! And get a new phone while you're at it!" 

Kuu shook her head. "I doubt there will be much signal; Kiyomizu is in a forested area. You'll have to go into the nearest town and go to an internet cafe. But even that would take written permission from the teachers, if I recall correctly."

"You sure know a lot, Kuucchi!"

She flustered, a blush evident on her pale face. "I, um, looked into it just in case..." Midori removed herself from Ayano and crawled into Kuu's personal space. "The uniforms looked cute!" she squealed when Midori continued peering into her eyes, focus unbroken. "So I wanted to look at them and suddenly I read everything and now we are here."  
She breathed out, falling back from the others and hid her face. Ayano let go of an inaudible sigh. What was she so ashamed about? She overheard girls squealing over sailor uniforms and whatnot for their dream schools. Something like the skirts being cute. Blazers being fitting. The ribbons having pretty patterns. 

Nonsense like that.

Midori was busy with teasing Kuu. 

Their earlier conversation and purpose for this meeting was completed. This should be the last time they ever bring up going their separate ways and Ayano should be happy.   
So why the hell did nothing change inside her? Did the anticipation prior to their meeting outweigh the desired result? 

Blankly, she reached out for one of the sandwiches she took time to cutting perfectly. It was light: thin slices of ham with mayo, lettuce, and tomato. A normal recipe for a normal, unfeeling, underwhelming occasion. She bit into it and slowly ate, watching Kuu and Midori continue chatting as they gleefully tore into the picnic assortment. 

They laughed and hummed and lived to their heart's content. They look so happy. Happier than she was when she got the news. How come? How did they make it look so easy?

Why isn't she happy?

* * *

"There's just too much to do!" Ryoba whined, fingers combing through Ayano's hair. 

All three of the Aishi family sat on the couch in the living room, a tea kettle simmering into a boil and the oven baking. A delicious scent of short bread cookies wafted through the first floor. 

"My dearest Ayano is going to be away for three whole years!" She continued cooing as she braided white ribbons in her daughter's hair. Today was a low single braid. Yesterday was twintails. The day before were buns. Ayano had no idea what the sudden fascination with her hairdo came from, but whatever her mother wanted, she got. It was another of her mother's whims and affectionate gestures that reeled in her symbols of love. 

"I was hoping to see you off on your first day, make your favorite foods, and hear all about it when you came home!" She resumed her ranting and finished the braid. 

Her head felt heavy. 

Ryoba wrapped her arms around Ayano's shoulders and snuggled into the crook of her neck. Ayano and her father stiffened. They exchanged a glance but neither changed their expression. It was almost unnerving are familiar they were to this situation. 

Ryoba trained them well.

"Dear..." 

The Aishi women looked over to the only man present. He removed his glasses - heavy bags and deep crows feet dressed charcoal colored eyes - and wiped them with a cloth. Gray hairs streaked what was once an obsidian black. Broad shoulders hunched and muscles that waned over the years. 

Ayano remembered seeing old pictures of him: once bright eyed and strong, he looked like he could take on the world. She recalled faded memories of stumbling upon worn out medals and dusty trophies in the boxes in the basement. The names were scratched out and Ryoba made sure to snatch Ayano out of there before she could make out any words. If memory serves correctly, her father was part of a martial arts practice. Judo, maybe. 

She never thought to ask about his life prior to meeting Ryoba. It seemed like opening old wounds.

"Darling, my heart just aches." 

Her father tried to look sympathetic, really, Ayano could see the lines on his face squeezing tight. It was painful. "Yes, dear, mine does as well. But," he hesitated, as if he was fishing in a cesspool of thoughts. "It's good for Ayano to learn to see what it's like outside of Buraza Town. For herself. See the options."

Ryoba hummed, plump lips pressed in a thin line. "You make a good point, but, oh!" she whined and pulled Ayano even closer to her chest, messing up the braid. "I was hoping to take all these pictures, maybe hear any love stories?" 

The youngest of the three paled. She hoped her mother couldn't feel her heart beat, but it was futile. Ryoba giggled in response and combed her daughter's hair from the frazzled braid.   
"Are you embarrassed, sweetie?" she cooed, high pitched and teasing. To Ayano's ears, it sounded malicious. But for anyone else, they'd find it amusing, laughable. "It's okay! High school is when crushes and romances really start happening! That's the time where you find your soul mate, you know, it's been the fate of everyone in the Aishi family."

She continued humming and giggling, chronicling a handful of stories of their predecessors. Not this again. 

"Maybe I'll find it in Kiyomizu." A flat response but it made her mother squeal in delight. 

"Of course, my dearest Ayano! No one can resist the love of an Aishi," Ryoba smugly declared. "And remember that I'm always here!"

The tea kettle shook, a low whistle in tune to the woman's promise. 

Her father cleared his throat once more clearly flustered. 

"Darling, don't be so prude," her mother scolded and returned to styling Ayano's hair. She continued, "Love is love in every iteration! Why, I'm certain - in absolute! - I would love you regardless of gender. That's how I know we're meant to be."

As if on cue, the kettle whistled, putting an end to the conversation. 

"...Yes, dear," he coughed into a closed fist and got up from his spot. "Seems like the food's done; you two sit tight while I prepare and bring them over."

Ryoba squealed, forgetting her fiddling, and squeezed Ayano into her chest once more. Her face blushing as though she was experiencing his gesture for the first time. "You're so sweet! Thank you, darling! I love love love you!" She shook Ayano and swayed them side to side. The girl was utterly at her mercy. 

He gave a wary smile, crow's feet inching closer to his eyes. "Of course." For a split moment, a tinge of pain flashed on his face. "I love you too, dear." It was like hearing nails on a chalkboard.   
As soon as he left, Ryoba continued her relentless embrace and listed the many reasons why she loved her husband. True to form, she peppered in her love for her daughter as well. Sugary words dropping with every breath. A smile so blinding and smeared with honey. The woman spoke like it would be her last speech. 

Ayano didn't have it in her to care.

Finally, her father returned with a tray of three steaming cups of tea, a short jar of honey, small bowl of sugar cubes, and a plate of short bread cookies. They took their respective cups, murmuring a quick thanks, and began their family tea time. 

Ayano refrained from the sweets while her mother munched on them. How much sugar could one woman stand? Ryoba spewed so many artificially sweetened stories and delusions that Ayano was surprised it didn't end with diabetes. Yes, she knew how absurd that sounded, but everything about her mother was baffling. 

"My goodness! Ayano, my dearest! These are better than your last batch!" She took another cookie, a satisfied sigh leaving her. "And here I thought your banana nut honeyed bread was unbeatable. These go great with black tea."

"You've done very well, honey," her father commented, finishing his piece. 

She gave a small shrug. "Thanks." They continued tea time in momentary silence before her parents stirred generic chitchat. 

"So, darling, today at the grocery store..."

"Is that so?"

Ayano stared into her tea cup, blank. Okay. She grabbed a tea spoon and scooped a glob of honey. She stirred counter clockwise, watching the bits of leaves swirl, and nearly jumped at her mother's sudden beckon:

"Uh-oh! Looks like Ayano is gonna get into a fight with her two friends soon." She clicked her tongue and shook her head, troubled. Ayano quirked a brow. Huh?

"It's just one of your mother's superstitions," her father sighed into his cup and exhaled again when his wife wagged her finger in displeasure. 

The woman pouted. "You should trust tea readings more, darling! On the morning of our first meeting a tea stem floated upright in my cup! It meant the arrival of a lover and look at what happened," she presented, proudly. Then she softened her voice and expression, but held no warmth in her following words, "I hope you make up as soon as it happens. You wouldn't want to leave a bad impression before you three separate."

What a foreboding thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Meet ups, amulets, and a night at sea.


	2. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name change for characters: 
> 
> Oka Ruto = Fujioka Ruko  
> Roanshaku Mesume = Rokuhara "Chouchou" Mitsumi
> 
> The other occult club members will be referred to by both their initial names and their updated official ones.

She brushed her bird nest of hair out from her face and sighed when they fell back. Her bangs casting another shadow over her drooping eyes. Another crestfallen exhale left her and she, once more, tackled the notion of getting her unmanageable waves trimmed. Though, if she mentioned this to her mother, she was certain it'd go beyond a simple cut into a full blown perm and dye. 

"Why not try to be a little more fashionable like Mutsumi-chan?" The echo of her mother's voiced comparisons played on rewind in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose with disdain. "Ruko, you need to care a bit more about your appearances now that you're attending high school."

Another sigh stifled into a groan. She shouldn't think of her mother right now; it was her day off from studying and being stuck at home, so she was going to enjoy it. She leaned back on her seat, taking her phone out, and visited the group chat. A few reaction pictures sprinkled the chat log, leaving very sparse conversation. 

**SHINHIGAKU** :

Oka, you here yet?

 **SUPANACHURU** :

relax auntie mustve tried stopping her

 **DAKUATSU** :

shin is just hungry haha

 **SHINHIGAKU** :

...I am, I admit, very hungry.

 **DAKUATSU** :

get some fries at sakurako

and then get me a shake

SHINHIGAKU: 

No way... It's too bright in there. 

...And a boy going by himself is kind of...

 **SUPANACHURU** :

otakuish?

 **DAKUATSU** :

that's why i said you should go hahah

i'm not stepping in somewhere super pink

 **SUPANACHURU** :

lol give me some extra money for delivery and i can go

 **DAKUATSU** :

nope

you overcharge

She rolled her eyes but chuckled despite herself. They could be so nonsensical through text. 

**OKARUTO** :

I'm on the way. Mom was kicking up a fuss while I was grabbing my coat. 

**SUPANACHURU** :

did she try making u were the fur coat 

it's cute but TOO cute yknow

 **SHINHIGAKU** :

My stomach is going to meet my back at this rate...

 **OKARUTO** :

Don't be so dramatic.

With that text, the bus screeched to a halt. Another batch of people in puffy coats and fluffy scarves entered while a couple stepped down. Dark purple eyes observed everyone who went past, her habit of people watching surfacing with every new face. 

A girl with bleach blonde hair and tanned skin wore nothing but a wind breaker and jogging shorts. White wires spun around her ears and following the line, she caught the mp3 player strapped to her hip. An athlete, she noted, a very dedicated one at that. She had a slight hop in her step and her gaze dropped. 

Athlete Girl was jogging in place and held onto one of the poles. Too dedicated. The jogging stopped and her nerves pricked at her. Oh shit. 

Quickly, she averted her gaze and changed her observation target. People watching could be very dangerous when the people who are watched are extremely alert. 

This time her sight landed on a purple haired lady - a really pretty one, if she could be frank about it - with twin drilled hair and her face caked in mature make up. She looked exhausted, almost sad, but there was a graceful poise to her disgruntlement. Pretty Lady took out her phone and started typing, her violet eyes hyper-focused. 

She dressed in a tight blouse - was it tight? Maybe it was just small considering the woman's ample bosom (sorry, sorry she's not ogling! It's just very hard to miss!) on her - and she had her legs crossed. She must've been freezing considering she wore a maxi mini skirt, a translucent pair of stockings, and stilettos. A knitted purse sat secure on her lap. 

Pretty Lady held up her phone, meaning now was the time to switch targets. 

Two boys were in deep conversation. Boy A was holding a small book open, squinting her eyes, she recognized it as reference material. He fixed his glassed and pointed at the page. 

Boy B shook his head and waved his free hand - the other holding tight to the handle. He pointed at the same page and corrected his friend. They had a back and forth before quieting and Boy A snapped his fingers. He must've had an epiphany of some sort. 

Boy A turned back a couple of pages and they returned to their exchanges. 

She was getting bored and moved onto a few more people. 

Athlete Girl stepped down from the bus on their next stop as did the two boys. She looked out the window beside her and saw Athlete Girl stretch besides the bus. Oh, she was going to jog alongside them. 

Once the sigh of the brakes rang, she broke into a light run and sped up as soon as the driver stepped on the gas. 

Her phone buzzed and she tore her attention away from Athlete Girl. They lived in completely different worlds. 

**DAKUATSU** :

prez pls hurry

 **OKARUTO** :

Why, did something happen?

 **SUPANACHURU** :

nothing lol daku is just being weird 

**SHINHIGAKU** :

He lost at rock paper scissors so now he has to buy sodas for everyone. 

**OKARUTO** :

I see. He wants to exploit my weakness of using scissors first.

 **DAKUATSU** :

i'm all alone in this world

 **SUPANACHURU** :

its ok lol you can find a friend in the ghost world

 **SHINHIGAKU** : 

Perhaps Daku is the reason we never get a response...

They're not attracted to desperation.

 **DAKUATSU** :

damn i really Am alone

 **OKARUTO** :

Please stop bullying Daku. I am not above to withholding your souvenir presents. 

**DAKUATSU** :

prez is my only friend

 **SUPANACHURU** :

this is blatant favoritism

 **SHINHIGAKU** :

The spirits are not with us today, Suzuko. 

**SUPANACHURU** :

im gonna exorcise this betrayal

 **OKARUTO** :

I'll be there in five minutes. Did you get a table at Tsubaki?

 **DAKUATSU** :

ofc prez

 **SUPANACHURU** :

oka u can sit next to me

 **SHINHIGAKU** :

I've already ordered drinks and appetizers. 

**OKARUTO** :

Thanks.

She blew away strands that fell to her face. Shin was too impatient when it came to eating on time. If not for her mother's pestering, she would've gotten to the meeting on time. She closed out of the group chat and did a quick sweep of any new articles on the forums. 

New shops opened. Some more theories on faculty. Another conversation on the latest Saikou conference. She assumed this meant they wouldn't be allowed to bring their personal phones to school or they would be replaced with the beta versions of the new Saikou brand. Akademi was certainly changing rapidly and she felt anxiety pool in her stomach. 

How different was it going to be from her research? She spent a lot of her time combing through as much as she could about the school for personal reasons but if they continue changing, she was going to feel helpless. Not to mention, if the layout changes then she'd have to rethink how to avoid that childhood menace of hers. 

A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her apps. The bus groaned into a stop and the driver opened the doors. Most of the occupants stormed down the aisle, leaving her unbalanced as she stumbled in the current. 

As soon as she dropped onto the street, she was brushed aside by a boisterous couple and landed onto someone's back. Thankfully, that person was sturdy since they barely budged from their spot. 

"E- Excuse me..." she whispered, heat spreading from her chest and going up to her neck. With how pale her skin is, she was embarrassed at how visible her emotions could be. 

"It's fine," the other person said, helping her steady. "...Are you okay?"

She blinked up at the stranger - they were a few inches taller, raven black hair in a pixie cut, and eyes with a striking obsidian shine. Were they a boy or a girl? She couldn't find anything to pinpoint one or the other and immediately squeaked when she realized how long she's been staring. Two seconds too long. An amateur mistake. 

"Yes, sorry." She lowered her head, thankful that her bangs were long enough to shield her eyes. 

"You dropped something, hold on--"

And without another word, she scurried into the throng of people, slipping through anywhere that gave her space to go forward. 

How embarrassing! She couldn't even say thanks to a stranger! 

Moving on instinct, she fumbled her way into the ramen shop, the bell chiming her arrival. She skirted past every table until she reached the back corner and sat down besides Suzuko. The high curly pigtails of her friend brushed against her shoulders and she mumbled a swift apology. 

"Prez, you look like death approached you," Daku remarked, his palm cradling his cheek and he adjusted her glasses as if to get a better look. "Did you run here?"

"Um, no, I..." she breathed out, flustered at how quickly she could move. Aside from those features, she didn't recall anything else about the stranger. They were fairly attractive, she thought, bashful but also wary. No normal person should be able to elicit such a strong reaction. 

Daku exchanged a look with Suzuko, who, brushed aside her bangs, and gingerly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ruko, you're blushing." 

She whipped her head up, aghast. "No, um, I'm out of breath."

Shin inquired a stare before letting it go and pushing a glass of water towards her. "Oka, drink up."

She obliged and took a couple of sips until she decided to down it right there and then. "Never mind." She set the glass down and pulled out a thick book from her satchel. "Let's discuss making the club and then I'll give you guys the souvenirs."

The three exchanged speculative glances but resigned to following the girl's lead. 

\--

Ayano stared blankly at the ramen shop before her. It was pretty plain when compared to the izakaya down the street and the maid cafe across it. And don't get her started on the _Wakuri Bakery_ by the intersection. But, she had to admit, it was nice with it being by the ocean so people can watch the sail boats tread. 

She decided to skulk about as she saw that she was ten minutes early to the meeting. CHOSAN would chew her head off her shoulders in public if she were even a second late and she did not want to deal with another headache so early in the day. 

She stared at her reflection, using the large windows of the ramen shop as her mirror. Frankly, she didn't trust CHOSAN to the extent of appearing as her actual self - though, she was aware of the fact that her appearance was a very generic depiction of what westerners thought a Japanese school girl looked like - but she had to make sure. With the whole Info-chan thing, she's been wary and always threw a glance behind her shoulder. If that stalker could hack into her computer without leaving a trace, then they could potentially have people watching her every move. 

Her mother made sure that Ayano was capable of protecting herself with self defense, a key ring of pepper spray, whistles, alarms, a cat styled brass knuckle... The works. She was even able to sneak a swiss army knife into the mix by styling it with floral accessories and hearts. She wasn't sure how her mother acquired all of these things, but she assumed the less she knew, the better she was off in life. 

Her father, on the other hand, gave her his phone as a just in case since she refused to upgrade from a flip phone. Ryoba was unbothered, actually she was ecstatic about it, saying that it gave them more time to talk face to face and that work couldn't interrupt them. He seemed uneasy but smiled regardless and handed Ayano more money in case of emergencies. 

It turned into a competition somehow as her mother pulled out her wallet and gave Ayano another couple bills. They went on a bit of back and forth but in the end, Ayano took what she got and was out the door.

She immediately received a text from her mother to see if her father's phone was working and she inwardly groaned. But, she was nothing if dutiful, and responded just as quick. On her way to the bus stop, she made a quick detour and hid behind a corner store. 

Thankful that she packed some provisions the night before, Ayano dug through her bag and pulled out a midnight black wig. After carefully fixing her hair, she was able to cover it with a cap, and affixed the wig in place. She debated using her dad's phone camera as a mock mirror, but decided against it. 

Pulling it out would mean having to look at a family picture her mother definitely picked out. There was a big emphasis on heart stickers and a neon colored brush used to draw an exaggerated heart around them. She felt pity for her father; his coworkers must've witnessed this embarrassing caricature of a suburban family and laughed. If she felt up to the task, she'd probably replace it with a generic landscape wallpaper but decided against it. Anything about her father would be corrected instantly. 

With the wig done, she went back to digging through her bag and brought out a dust mask. Covering her lower face, check. She continued messing with her wig until she felt satisfied and pulled out a small case. With a deep breath, she opened it and mentally prepared herself to put on the colored contacts. 

They should've been red, but her order got mixed and she was given black. Because of course she did. Fortunately for the seller, she was apathetic to the mistake and went with it. Besides, there was no time to wait for a replacement set, and so long as it hid her gray eyes, she was fine with anything. Hell, if they sent yellow instead then that would've been better. 

She cleared her throat and gently pressed her fingers against it, practicing her vocals. 

" _Ah. Eh. Ee. Oh. Uu._ "

She packed everything up, dropping her father's phone into her bag, and zipped it up. Her coat was a size too big, her shoes were second hand from a thrift store, and she wore gloves with the reasoning that it was getting cold. She'll be okay. No one should be able to recognize her as Aishi Ayano. 

Back to her present situation, she saw some strands escaping the wig and was quick to properly hide them. She scowled beneath her mask and leaned closer to the window, hoping to reconcile the stray hairs, and then stopped. 

A boy a bit shorter than her wearing a newsboy cap and sunglasses stood behind her, arms crossed. His coat hung on his shoulders, he wore a navy turtleneck, a long checkered scarf lazily wrapped around his neck, and a pair of cropped gray pants. His shoes were polished and she could smell money rolling off him in waves. Was she in the way? 

He gave her a once over and shook his head. 

She stared back and then took a step aside to give him entry. Though, Ayano was certain she wasn't close enough to bump into anyone coming and going in the store. 

He copied her and clicked his tongue. 

"Ah," she mumbled and applied her practiced voice, " _Chosan_ , I presume." 

" _Yanyan_." 

He couldn't have been more than a second year in junior high. How did he get access onto the Akademi forums? Maybe he was part of the elevator system but even then, she was certain the junior levels had an entirely separate space. They didn't want the grade systems to overlap and to keep everything organized, or so she recalled from her brief skimming of the terms and condition. 

"Well, we both had a similar idea," he sighed, and gestured for them to go inside. "I'm freezing, let's get something to drink before we attend the day."

Just as she was accustomed to the voice, she dropped it. "Okay."

"I already made a reservation for one of the private rooms, so feel free to lose the wig while we're there." He lowered his shades. His eyes were a stunning blue - bright, clear, but disappointed. "You are not going to be seen next to me with those clothes. We're going shopping after we get tea."

She dropped her gaze and yielded. Yeah, okay. He just ruined all of her preparations in one breath. He approached and she pulled him aside. 

"Oh my gawd," a shrill giggle came from behind CHOSAN and he took a step closer to Ayano, evidently displeased. He lifted his sunglasses to hide his eyes, but she can tell he was glaring at the loud gyaru that walked up to the shop. 

Bleach blond hair pulled up into a fluffy pony tail and scathing blue eyes. She wore denim shorts and a tiered tank top with a bomber jacket loose on her arms. It was amazing how not frozen the girl was in her off season attire but she knew the types were more fashion over function. 

"Hana, look at this!" She beckoned her friend over. With a similar build and hair color but with a dark skin tone and orange accents, 'Hana' cozied up against her friend. "It looks like a fucking seance in there."

Hana snickered, taking out her phone to take pictures of whatever patrons they were focused on. "Gawd are they at a funeral? Totes gross." She lowered her phone and a wicked grin curled upward. "Chouchou, isn't that your freaky childhood friend?"

"Oh gawd you have got to be fucking with me." She paused to double check and groaned exaggerated. "I even have to see that goth bitch on my day off? Someone must be fucking with me, I swear to gawd."

CHOSAN radiated his irritation in waves and, honestly, Ayano was losing her patience. The pair of gyaru were blocking the entrance, squealing and complaining, scaring away potential patrons from entering. Ayano took a look inside and saw how distraught the employees were as they conversed with one another. 

CHOSAN took a step forth, but Ayano stopped him. If he was as forthright offline as he was online, they were going to cause a scene. And considering the lengths Ayano went to disguise herself, she preferred being as low key as possible. 

"Let's go in and see the freakshow up close." Hana was typing on her phone, laughing. "I need new material to post."

The other girl, Chouchou, she assumed, agreed and they barged into the shop. 

Ayano released her hold and CHOSAN clicked his tongue. "I hate people like them so much."

She had to agree.

* * *

  


Shin frowned at the blueprint Fujioka handed him. It wasn't exactly a blueprint, however, more like torn loose leaf with penciled notes and crude drawings of what the girl wanted the club to look like. He had to wonder what she was thinking when she drew the plans, and scrutinized the rushed notes. 

All in all, it was shaky and illegible. The only things he could make note of were the numbers and how perfect the measurements were when arranging the furniture. She even accounted for the budget and calculated the costs on the last few pages. He was iffy on her bias towards the decor, though, as it was apparent that she really wanted some fancy drapes. 

"Oka, not to be disrespectful but..." He handed the papers over to Daku. The boy adjusted his glasses and inspected the blueprints wordlessly. "Perhaps we should start small so that we can convince the headmaster. If we begin too boldly then it might... It might scare him off."

Fujioka dropped her shoulders and poked at the fish cakes soaking in chicken broth. He did his best to keep a somewhat neutral face, but seeing her downtrodden made it seem like he kicked a puppy. "I thought so too." 

He watched at the corner of her eye - Suzuko was pointing at what she liked on the sheet while Daku plucked a gyoza from her plate. The curly pigtailed girl hissed a swear at him and smacked his shoulder from across the table. He was glad they were around but they were too easily distracted.

"Maybe in our second year..."

"If," Shin emphasized, his frown still apparent. "If we can get it running our first year."

Suzuko chimed in, breaking the despairing air formed between the two. "So what'd you get us from your temple visits?"

He was quietly grateful for the other girl's interjection as he felt a pang of guilt for discouraging Fujioka so readily. It wasn't like he disapproved of her enthusiasm to adorn the club to better fit a demon's preference, but they had to figure out a way to appeal to the normal side of life. Should they fail to do that, they'll never produce their sanctum of occult investigation.

Also, he really wanted to establish a safe haven for the four of them. 

The junior high division was not the kindest arc of their lives and he was wary of them being separated into different classes. Having a club running meant that they could still convene and, perhaps, fulfill their wishes in summoning a demon. Maybe they needed someone special - a person who attracts the supernatural or has some pheromone that seduces the unseen. Maybe they'll find it in Akademi. It was uncertain and the best way to find that missing element was to form a club. 

And so, they were left knocking their heads together to plan the pitch and get through it. 

He was determined to see it through, but he needed to ground Fujioka into reality first. 

"Oh, yes," Fujioka muttered and she fished out an ornate box from her satchel. They moved finished plates and bowls out of the way so she could place the parcel on the table. "I was able to procure some ancient texts and amulets."

Her expression brightened and Shin's heart felt at ease. 

"I was also gifted with a special amulet made by one of the priests as a thank you for helping with a ceremony..." she trailed with a near giddy skip in her tone. Her hands went from holding the side of the box to her pocket. Her brows furrowed as she patted at her coat and then she dove into her bag, frantically searching. "Oh no."

Suzuko chimed with worry, "Did something happen?"

"I might have lost it in the crowd..." Fujioka sighed and sunk into her seat. "It was a specially made amulet to ward off evil."

"Oh that's too ba... ah..." Daku mumbled. He paused and immediately looked down. He shook in his seat, hands balled until they went white. 

"Daku?" Suzuko inquired, concern overflowing for both her friends. Shin followed his friend's gaze and paled. His heart stopped.

And then it dropped to the pit of his stomach. If demons were allowed to freely roam the land of the mortals, well, even they would flee at the sight of Rokuhara Mutsumi. 

* * *

  


Ruko raised a brow at Shin's sudden despair. It confused her as he was the first to pore over her finds. He'd usually go on different tangents about each amulet and tome and then debate on which one he wanted. This time, though, he was a deer in headlights. 

"Shin?"

"Ruko?" Her heart plummeted. Strutting up to their table like she owned the place, Mutsumi shoved the ornate box and separated Ruko and Shin's view of each other. She reeked of smoke and citrus perfume and it was near nauseating. 

Ruko wanted to sink into the floor with every passing nanosecond and she wished for the others to prepare a ritual to do so. Unfortunately, she knew how spineless all of them were and pictured Suzuko shrinking away; Daku with his head down; and poor Shin caught between wanting to help and trembling into nothingness. They should've reserved a private eating area or went somewhere else. 

"H- Hello... Rokuhara...san..." Her entire body quaked under the judgmental stare. A ghost should absolutely possess her right this second. This was an open invitation to any spirits looking for a host. "An- And Daidaiyama-san."

The two girls standing shared an amused look and snickered. She wanted to cry. 

"I almost didn't recognize you!" Mutsumi admitted. Her manicured nails scratching at Ruko's scalp and dragging through her dark hair. "What with all this -" She kept scratching at her scalp. " - _mess_!"

She winced. Shin winced. Everyone sitting down did so at different timings. 

Ruko tried sitting as still as she could. Mutsumi would get bored eventually; even when they were kids, her attention dwindled drastically when there was no reaction. Soon enough, she'll lose interest, toss a few insulting words, and then trot off. 

"Chouchou!" Daidaiyama squealed, and yanked Mutsumi's hand from her hair. Ruko flinched, fighting the urge to check if they tore off any free strands. She didn't want to cry; she refused to cry in front of Mutsumi. But damn did it hurt like hell. "Be careful! You might get rabies from any rats living in that mess."

She could handle Mutsumi's pettiness but having it sadistically doubled by one of her friends made it difficult. 

"Oh my _gawd_..." Mutsumi croaked and shook her hand almost frantically. "You're so right, Hana! _Gawd_ what would Auntie say if she saw you running around with a rat motel on your head?" 

Ruko shrunk, chin to her chest and eyes glazing over. Just endure for another five minutes. Another five minutes and they should get tired out.

Daidaiyama clicked her teeth and a flash soon followed. Oh no. They were taking pictures now. _Fuck_. Ruko didn't want to hear about this when she got home but knowing Mutsumi? She'll get a phone call as soon as they leave but will most likely hover to take videos of the distress. 

What was it that Daidaiyama had against her anyway? Rokuhara spoiled his daughter rotten ever since they were kids, so Ruko knew Mutsumi's intolerable behavior was nearly inevitable. But what has she done to Daidaiyama to warrant this? Because Mutsumi liked tormenting her? Because she was a downright bully?

Ruko didn't know and knew that theorizing about it wasn't going to help anyone. She just needed her mind to be busy. 

Another flash and this time it covered the whole table. Another wince. They were taking pictures of everyone now?!

Ruko peeked from under her bangs and saw how unnerved everyone else handled the situation. Daku looked on the verge of an anxiety attack. Suzuko was covering her face with her hands. Shin's head was down and away from the onslaught of camera phone flashes. 

Mutsumi and Daidaiyama were giggling, their nails tapping on their phones, and their heels clicking on the tiled floors. 

They should've gotten a private booth. 

Any of the ramen she ate was going straight to her throat but she forced it down. She wanted to vomit, but that would only give them more material to make fun of her. 

" _Yikes_..." Daidaiyama mumbled. "You guys are so dark and gloomy that my camera can't register you."

Mutsumi piggybacked, " _Gross_. Even a camera thinks you guys are nobodies."

Their laughter pierced the quartet and they sunk further away. 

"Gawd... You freaks are so fucking ugly." Daidaiyama kept tapping away on her phone. "My followers are gonna be sick."

Then don't post it.

Ruko desperately wanted to lash out at her - it was fine if it was just her, but her friends were involved. She shot a quick glare at Mutsumi but feigned away as soon as their eyes met. 

Another flash but this time it was directed at Ruko. She looked up and met the camera of Mutsumi's phone straight at her. 

"Auntie is gonna be super disappointed; she's gonna talk to daddy about you all over again and wonder 'Where did I go wrong?' Must be a fucking tragedy to be you," she snickered and Daidaiyama nearly keeled over with laughter. 

Murmurs broke through and Ruko frantically looked around the restaurant. All eyes were on them. No. No. No. No. She didn't like this. Bile rose into her throat, knotting itself, demanding to be exposed. No, stop it! If she threw up after holding it in and cried, they'd have enough material to last them until the semester started!

She tried looking away but Daidaiyama grabbed her chin, nails pressed down. "Oh my gawd! Chouchou! I think the little freak is gonna cry!" She squeezed Ruko's cheeks, forcing her to look up, and held her phone to film. "It's gonna be such an ugly cry, I bet. My followers are gonna love this shit."

Mutsumi laughed as she typed on her phone. "I need to tell the others about this!"

Ruko really wanted a ghost to come in and possess her so she wouldn't be conscious in this humiliation. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting this to be over right away. 

* * *

  


Ayano slouched her shoulders forward, keeping a cozy distance between her and CHOSAN. "I didn't think you'd lower yourself to eating at a ramen place." He presented himself as arrogant and with a holier than thou persona. So she half expected bodyguards to be at ready on both sides and a limousine on standby. 

He scoffed and had her open the door because of course he did. "I know you'd be uncomfortable in an expensive place, what with all you lack of desire for anything -" She inwardly flinched, anxious for a moment that he discovered that flaw. " - and ramen seems to be the most recommended food for a..."

He paused as if finding his words. 

"...hang out between..." he continued trailing as they stood by the opened entrance. "...fri..."

Laughter derailed whatever train of thought he was on and he clicked his tongue. He stormed inside and Ayano quietly followed, imagining the scene that would soon happen. They would either interrupt whatever humiliation exhibition was happening or they'd breeze on by and continue this offline meeting. If she had a say, she'd prefer the latter. 

"You two, shut up."

But CHOSAN always denied her wants. 

The mocking laughter stopped and she watched the two girls from earlier turn with matching scowls and raised brows. The one with flowers in her hair gave CHOSAN a once over and smirked. 

"Did you just get out of a spelling bee?" She put her hands on her hips. "Run along, brat, the grownups are talking." She nudged her friend, and jerked her shoulder prompting her to continue. But the other girl seemed very invested in her phone, typing with one hand, the other hand playing with her hair. 

Ayano rolled her eyes. Was this girl a grade schooler? Even the kids from her last school had better insults and she was certain none of them had a wide enough vocabulary at the tender age of seven. The girl who spouted such pitiful words looked about high school aged. Maybe a first year? 

Situated at the table the two hovered by were four kids - around roughly the same age as Ayano. She raised a brow. They looked ill. Oh, that's the same girl who bumped into her earlier. 

She dug into a pocket of her bag and fished out the amulet she picked up. She should return it, well, after CHOSAN was finished with his ordeal. Neither of them were involved in whatever harassment the gyaru pair were partaking, so Ayano couldn't find it in her to care. However, CHOSAN obviously took offense and until this debacle finished, he wasn't going to let anyone run off unscathed. 

CHOSAN tapped his foot, impatient. She sighed, her empathy running low. If his temper was the same offline as it was online then all four of them were gonna get kicked out. 

"I hope you realize that this is a public establishment and you're disturbing it," he scolded and the flower girl scoffed, laughing. 

"What, are you a cop?" She showed off her phone, ready to dial a number. "My dad's one, so don't even bother trying to scare me."

"Yeah, seriously--" the girl with the butterfly clips paused, swallowing her attitude. "Holy _fuck_." She grabbed the other girl's arm and dragged her aside. "Let's go."

"Hu-- Chouchou? What the fuck are you saying?"

The Chouchou girl trembled, she quickly fixed her appearance with pulling her coat over her shoulders, and pushed any loose strands behind her ears. "I'll explain later. Let's get out of here!" She urged for the other to comply but it was futile. 

On their way out, Ayano snatched the flower girl's phone. Something about it bothered her and she swiftly moved aside when they realized the act. 

It was still open, thankfully, and showed a very active group chat. She exited, a swift glance at her recent contacts and she hummed. 

"Hey!" 

She skimmed what she could and then dropped it, disinterested. They couldn't even distinguish themselves from the most basic bullying. Taking pictures, putting catty captions, vandalizing those they harassed... It was a giant mess of childishness. Ayano felt more excitement reading ingredients off a cereal box. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Flower girl screeched, crouching down to snatch her phone back. CHOSAN, however, kicked it away. "Nng!?" An inhuman, nearly guttural squeal came from the girl, but she kept her teeth clenched. 

"Hana!" Chouchou scolded and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "I got your phone and I'll buy you a new case for it later. Let's go. Now." She pulled her friend up to her feet and yanked her arm. Her scared blue gaze locked with CHOSAN and she bowed her head, horrified. 

Strange. 

The pair stumbled out and the onlookers from the other tables and booths mumbled their complaints. Employees shuffled out to apologize for the disturbance, and one who looked like the host stepped towards them. 

"Um, thank you very much," she said, bowing respectfully. "Your table is ready. Shall I lead you upstairs?"

This place had a second floor? She assumed it was a quaint first floor type eatery, but whatever. So long as they didn't get involved in another altercation then Ayano was fine with whatever happened. 

CHOSAN scoffed, obviously displeased. "Never let those two step into this place again; and get the name of that girl's father. If an officer's child makes a blunder like this in public then I'm ashamed to see who they're hiring these days." 

The host's eyes went wide but they complied, taking out a note pad from their breast pocket. They wrote down what CHOSAN ordered and ripped it, handing it over to an approaching employee. 

Ayano sighed, shaking her head. 

The boy was rich, she knew, but she didn't think he'd flaunt his authority and upbringing to this extent. Well, money talked, and it barked orders. 

As he spoke with the severely apologetic host, Ayano took a peek at the table. A waiter was bowing their head repeatedly, frantically offering a free appetizer for the trouble. The four all shook their heads, still low and defeated. She could only imagine how taxing it was to be the center of attention. And from the looks of their gloom and doom apparel, they appeared weak to such stimuli. 

She walked over, amulet in hand, and entered the conversation after the waiter skittered off. "You dropped this earlier," Ayano murmured, her voice low. CHOSAN can hear her normal talking tone, but she didn't want others associating her with his rich boy bravado. 

The girl with the messy hair threw her head up to meet Ayano's gaze, but she immediately flushed and snatched the amulet back. Ayano blinked, undisturbed. 

Okay then. 

"Th..." 

It was so quiet, she barely registered the girl's trembling voice as a sound. But with the way her shoulders rose and fell and how much she shook, she had to have said something. 

"Tha... anks." 

Well, that sounded like a sincere enough attempt. Ayano shrugged. Oh, but the girl couldn't see it. "Sure." Silence ensued and now Ayano realized how important it was to have a 'chatty' person like Midori present. That girl could talk her way through a metallic suitcase. This quietness was deafening and Ayano was ready to leave. 

" _Um_ ," the girl squeaked after her twin tailed friend nudged her with her elbow. "May... May I have your na--"

CHOSAN tapped her shoulder, a scowl deep on his lips. "Let's go." 

"Alright." She was certain the messy haired girl was trying to ask her something, but CHOSAN was pushy. And if she had to choose between the two it'd have to be the person she made plans with - not because it was socially correct. It was because CHOSAN could be such a pain in the ass that everyone here would have a second scene moments after the first one. She wanted no part in that. 

With a nod, she turned and kept two steps behind CHOSAN. He didn't ask about their conversation - or lack thereof - and kept forward. 

They followed the host to the back, behind a black and red partition, and climbed up creaky wooden stairs. 

* * *

"Did you guys see that?" Daku broke whatever spell the other three had on them. Shin nodded his head, lips thinned and eyes wide. Suzuko sighed into her hands, relief flooding over her. "Rokuhara looked like she saw a ghost."

"The boy looked familiar," Shin interjected, his face full of thought. Brows furrowed and he cupped his chin. "I didn't recognize his voice, but I'm certain..." He frowned, obviously distraught at his memory going blank. 

"Now that you mention it," Daku noted. "I feel like I've seen him on TV."

"But," Suzuko chimed, her hand reached out for a now cold gyoza from Daku's plate. He glared at her. "I didn't recognize the other guy. I don't think he goes to the middle school."

The boys nodded in agreement. The trio continued murmuring their theories and half answers. Meanwhile, Ruko was stunned. She stared at the amulet, feeling every stitch and embroidered stroke of kanji. 

"Ruko?" Suzuko beckoned, hand gentle on her shoulder. Guilt washed away her prior curiosity. "I'm so sorry. Rokuhara was out of line; we- I-" she struggled. 

She shook her head. "I think..." Her hands tightened around the amulet, knuckles turned white. Her pale cheeks reddened. "I think I may be possessed."

All three exchanged a look and returned to staring collectively at Ruko. 

"Oka?"

She shot up from her seat, pocketing the amulet in her coat pocket, and shuffled out of the booth. "Excuse me." Ruko left her satchel with Suzuko, who stuttered in reassurance, and ran down the aisle to the restrooms. 

"Prez couldn't have been possessed?" Suzuko reached over and lightly smacked his head. "Eh?"

* * *

Ayano was bewildered beyond words. Her mind a total blank - a white canvas unprepared for the artist's brush. Really, what could prepare this maybe upper middle class girl for something so extraordinarily extravagant? They were still in a ramen shop, right? She wasn't in some prank television series?

Unlike the first floor with its modest wooden floorboards and flora wall paper, the upstairs was marble and latrice walls. Floral arrangements in hanging baskets were measured in precise distance and had a few vines over the brim. There were deer scarce and a koi pond right by the door leading into the room. Decorative vases and statues lined the walls. Hanging scrolls and portraits embellished the exterior. String instrumentals played in a low hum, a contrast to the contemporary music playing below. 

Only a handful of people were eating on this floor, but they had both imperial partitions and glass walls to ensure privacy. Oh, yes, this was straight out of a drama. Midori would scream about this on every piece of social media she ran. 

"Stop gawking." CHOSAN took her by the sleeve and led her down another aisle. Another section was closed off - another set of latrice walls separating the room. 

As soon as she stepped in, her view was engulfed by the ocean. What separated the outside was a thin glass, baskets of foliage, and strings of paper lanterns. Only three tables were fixated in the room, round but only two chairs each. And the chairs themselves were leathery, adorned with a lace quilt, and far comfier than a ramen restaurant. 

Where the hell was she?

The host took them to the table furthest from the door and pulled out the chairs for both. She sat, wordless, unsure how to take in the atmospheric whiplash. CHOSAN asked for a kettle of oolong tea, and she let him decide their appetizers. As soon as the host was done, they held out a hand, CHOSAN shrugged off his coat in response. 

Ayano, on the other hand, was not keen on removing her coat.

"Leave her be," CHOSAN ordered and the host immediately rescinded their hand and departed. 

It was only them and another couple at the other side. The man's back faced her while the woman - she looked older, but it was most likely the make up caked on her disenchanted face - was in full view. Her red lips pulled up in an uncomfortably polite smile; she must want out of that date. Badly. 

Well, that wasn't Ayano's problem. 

Disregarding the declining state of the older couple's atmosphere, she examined the menu. 

CHOSAN removed his hat, revealing icy silver hair. He smoothed down any stray strands, and hesitated at his sunglasses. 

"Saikou-san," Ayano greeted with a nod. In response, he removed his shades and folded them onto the table. "Or do you prefer Chosan?"

He sighed and clicked his tongue. "I was hoping for a more..." He vaguely waved his hand. "...emotive reaction. But you never let me have my fun, Aishi."

Ayano lowered her menu and went to undo her wig. Carefully, she removed it and shook off the cap to let down ebony black tresses. "I prefer Yanyan over my last name, if you could be so kind." Being referred to by her last name reminded her too much of what happened early in middle school. 

When the current head Saikou gave her the most pitiful gaze and handed her his business card. She never threw it away. Instead, she slid it into her student handbook, taping it on the last page. She had a feeling that if anyone knew about it, she'd get dragged into something troublesome. 

"And I prefer Kenchou over Saikou-san."

They stared each other down, waiting for the other to speak. The trance was broken, however, once two servers came with a serving cart of piping hot tea and silver platers of various appetizers. "Please enjoy your meal," they spoke in eerie unison, and set the table. 

Kenchou waved them away and they bowed, pushing the emptied cart out of the room. "When did you figure it out?" he inquired, hand moving for his fork. He stabbed at a pork gyoza and took a tentative bite. 

"A little early into our conversations," she responded, reaching for her cup of oolong tea. "You weren't exactly subtle," She took a sip, scalding her tongue. "When it came to your feelings towards the older Saikou."

He rolled his eyes but looked amused. He snatched another pork gyoza and ate. "You're not curious to know how I know who you were?"

Ayano deadpanned a blank stare. "Are you trying to flaunt your Saikou status or is this how you make conversation." She leaned back into her chair, practically melting into the fine cushions. "Because it's very difficult to follow up on that question."

Kenchou rolled his eyes, like he was trying to give them a workout. "Fair enough."

Ayano continued drinking her tea in silence while Kenchou continued cleaning out the appetizers. It was strangely comforting - the absence of conversation - as they were both clearly fixated on the ocean view. Thankfully, Ayano mused to herself, he wasn't as talkative offline. 

"Is this all you wanted to do?" she piped up, her tea cup drained. 

Kenchou lazily eyed her and then took his own cup to drink. "No," he answered. "The real plan is tonight, but first, I'm going to buy you new clothes."

Ah, so he was serious. 

* * *

  


Thankfully, Kenchou was a little more reasonable to negotiate with when it came to choosing her clothing...

...Is what she'd like to say. 

He was picky when it came to what brands Ayano decided to grab without a second thought. They were either plain and unnoticeable or bargain bin stuff. Checkered button downs for boys or unisex parkas. Androgynous sportswear. Etc. 

He rejected most of it and got them out of a handful of shops in a huff. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" He was flustered, his newsboy cap low. 

"No, not in particular," she answered. "I don't normally shop for my clothes." 

She had no preferences and didn't care what looked good on her or not. Her father tried giving her bright colored dresses but that failed immensely. Her mother bought her easy to move in clothing, leaning towards neutral colors. And then Midori and Kuu took her shopping and picked out what they thought looked good on her. 

(More often than not, Ayano defaulted to wearing their junior high uniform when going out. Their teachers recommended it, to the dismay of her companions.)

There were times Midori got a little too relaxed about dictating clothing and pushed Ayano into an anime store. She kept throwing one cosplay after another and squealed at how cooperative Ayano was at those times. It got to the point where some customers crowded her and asked to do poses and take photos. Midori made sure Ayano had a mask and played bodyguard for some reason. 

She never bothered asking but knew she had to thank Midori for the trouble. Kuu was very adamant about gratitude during those times. 

"Are you a child?" he asked, exasperated. 

They entered another shop, this time something fancier and very much out of her price range. If she bought something as simple as a blouse here, she wouldn't have money for the bus home. Hell, she was wondering if there was some entry fee she was unaware of in such a lavish boutique. 

A clerk approached, practiced smile and tidied appearance, with a slight bow. For a split second, she went slack jawed, and in the next split, returned to form. Impressive. Maybe all adults train themselves to wear a mask once they get older?

"How may I be of service, Saikou-sama?" 

Kenchou's face was neutral but even Ayano could pick up on the incoming frown. 

"Pick out an outfit for my guest," he ordered, shifting to introduce Ayano. 

"I'm keeping the wig," she hissed beneath her mask. He grunted in response. " _Saikou-san_." 

He bristled. The corners of her mouth twitched upward and he rolled his eyes. She saw him fighting to maintain his scowl. Ha. "Whatever, just make sure it's nice." Her focus was on waiting for him to crack but he lowered his cap and yelled, "Hurry and find something suitable!"

The clerk wasn't deterred. Instead, she took the vague order as a challenge and guided Ayano to a private dressing room. She glanced back to see another clerk lead Kenchou to the other end of the store. The faint smirk fell away as soon as she lost sight of her companion and she drifted to auto pilot. 

The clerk assisting her hummed in delight as she wrapped measuring tape around Ayano - after making her remove the bulky jacket. "You have a good figure," she sighed, "It's a shame you hide it."

She mumbled something but the woman chalked it to her being shy. Whatever. 

"Miss? You're very warm; is the temperature too high?" She didn't feel hot. It might just be the clerk exaggerating. Aside from that, it might be from all the walking she was doing and having to eat more than she was used to with Kenchou pointing out street food vendors. 

It was too cliche to see a spoiled rich boy fumble among the middle class and not succeeding in hiding his naivety. 

"How about a knit sweater dress?"

She shrugged. She didn't care. 

* * *

Two hours. It took two hours of shopping for Kenchou to finally be satisfied and it was well into the evening. And they were on a boat. A real, sailing, boat. One of the very boats she noticed from the view earlier. 

The view of a fucking ramen shop VIP room. 

Why should she be surprised? Truthfully, she wasn't, but it was very frustrating how in character this was for the arrogant CHOSAN. Or, rather, Saikou. 

This was more of a headache and although her plan was to disillusion him, he decided to turn the tables on her. Because of course he did. Kenchou made it apparent that he was going to drag her into unpredictable yet very predictable situations. And yet, Ayano couldn't keep up. It was strange not knowing how to react to such absurdities; her fatigue was catching up to her. 

She sighed then checked the time - five past seven. 

Ayano called her parents, notifying that she'll be later than planned. 

Ryoba - with unsurprising confidence - hummed in compliance while her father voiced his concerns. 

"Ayano, honey, I can pick you up if you need me to, okay?" he uttered, his voice secondary to the giggling besides him. 

The girl leaned forward against the railing of the boat. The flooring was low, a steep ramp going into the control room, and the deck getting prepared for what she assumed was their dinner table. Waves gently pulled and pushed against the boat, whining beneath the evening sky. If she were anything like other girls her age, she'd think this was romantic. 

The city lights of Shisuta blurred in the horizon and specks of people peppered the streets. She blankly observed people using the tourist telescopes, waving their arms in glee at any who'd wave back. Ayano did no such thing. 

"Darling don't be so worried!" Ryoba consoled, "We'll know if Ayano is ever in danger since she has your phone."

The last part was mumbled, just barely registering over the quick shuffle of the receiver getting covered. Ayano pretended not to hear but the implications made her head spin. Dad's phone? Unconsciously, she pulled it away - her parents' muffled conversation distant - and inspected the smart phone. 

It was Saikou branded, slick and compact. Nothing stood out to her but, it was unnerving to think that her dad's phone was hacked by her mom. Sure, she apparently has a side job when she's not being the textbook example of a house wife, but when did she have the time? Ayano was certain that Ryoba was always home or out running household errands. 

She couldn't...

Ayano stopped her train of thought, uncertain if she could stomach her mother's mindset. Sometimes, it felt like she was the child of a complete stranger. 

"How is your friend?" 

Well he was currently on the phone a little ways away. He looked upset, his shoulders hunched and foot tapping. Their eyes met and he frowned with the shake of his head. 

"They're fine," Ayano answered. 

Kenchou turned on his heel and ventured down to the lower deck. Maybe he needed to talk to the boat's captain--

"You're not invited!" His muffled yell nearly rocked the boat. 

\--Or not. 

His phone call must be going just as well as hers. 

"Are they fine being out so late?" Sounds like her father was getting antsy. Understandable. Ayano has never been out this late without a parent chaperone, or without giving her parents a detailed schedule of her day. So this might be foreign ground for her father. 

Her mother on the other hand...

"Darling, breathe a bit," Ryoba advised, a giggle punctuating her order. "Don't be out too long, sweetie, or else I'll go pick you up myself!"

"Call at any time, Ayano, it doesn't matter how far or how late, call." His voice was stern and deep, leaving a chilled impression. 

Ryoba giggled, amused. Ayano heard a rustle and then a shift. They traded places. 

"Sweetie, don't worry about your father too much," she reassured, "he's always been overprotective of you. I'll talk to him so you have fun with your friend!" 

"Thanks..." Ayano mumbled in compliance and hung up before her father interjected his two cents. She stared at the phone, thumb hovering over bright screen. 

Should she look through it? Would her mother know about her snooping, though? But she was too bothered about that comment earlier - so long as Ayano had her father's phone... 

No. She put the phone to sleep and shoved it back in her bag. It didn't matter. Today, she wasn't going to think about her troubling parents. Today, she wasn't an Aishi. Today, she wasn't anything. 

"Chou-san," she beckoned, approaching the entry towards the lower deck. She paused and then backed up when he surfaced. 

He had his face in an open palm and a hand on his hip. The phone call must've drained his already thinned patience. If she was born normal then she'd be curious, right? Normally, someone would check on a troubled person they considered their acquaintance. 

As though he could read her thoughts, Kenchou clicked his tongue. "My family decided to ask if they could meet with me at the docks and give my company - you - what they considered a more 'appropriate' outing." He furrowed his brows, lines stretched around his mouth. "Apparently a watch dog caught wind of us leaving the department store and reported it to my father."

Ayano didn't like the sound of that. 

She was already forced into wearing a one piece dress, backless and one that exposed her collarbone, and now she might have to dress up even more? This wasn't happening. She should've left as soon as they were done eating ramen. Also, she'd have to ditch the wig and she was not going to do that. 

"The night's ruined," he grumbled. Distress rolled off him in waves and, honestly, there was enough rocking at sea. He deflated. 

She felt a pang in her chest. 

That was weird. Maybe it was sea sickness; she's never been on a boat before. 

"I'll have us return to the docks and get you mixed in with the crowd so you can go home," Kenchou reported, sulking. His once stunning eyes darkened and his expression descended into a reluctant frown. 

Another pang. She was getting dizzy. Instinctively, her hand found its way to her chest. Nothing was wrong with her heart; maybe it was a muscle spasm. 

He shook his head and she quietly complied. This was fine. The night went longer than anticipated and she was dragged around by the boy all day. They hardly spoke about stuff, mostly eating street food (something that amazed him at no end), and one sided conversation (primarily from him) went through one ear and out the other. It was shakey, uncertain, something out of a teenager textbook. 

...but it was fun. Nice, even. Warm, she decided, unsure but absolute in her assumption. 

Maybe it's because everything was so mundane with no talk of the future. How both of them established their knowledge of the other's identity behavior well before the meeting. How, regardless, of their backgrounds, neither spoke of their families and let things move quietly. 

A third pang and she was panicked. 

She didn't know what was happening and now was a good time to go home and figure it out. 

"Yan?" Kenchou's voice sounded so far away. The boat rocked heavily beneath her feet. Huh? Were the waters in this area so chaotic? That's strange. The wind currents weren't even strong enough to brush past wind chimes. "Yan!?"

Her chest heaved, breaths short, and her knees buckled. What's happening? What was happening to her?!

Kenchou appeared closer to her, offering uncertain support. His hands trembled and one left her arms, shifting her to lean against him. She accepted and tried evening out her breathing. 

"Yan, don't..." his voice wavered; her eardrums pounded. "...breathe..." His head turned and he started yelling. Blurs of adults scrambled past them. The boat quaked and her stomache churned. She wanted to throw up. 

Hosu? Yeah, she should go back to her house. Her mom must know what's happening to her; she knew her condition. Ryoba knew everything wrong with Ayano. 

"Phone," she managed, bile rising and twisting abount. Mom said something about dad's phone. Her mom knew something like this would happen - that's why. That must be why she said everything would be okay if she had dad's phone. Ryoba was the only one who could fix this mess she was in. 

She was the one who cast the curse. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hospitals, train rides, and four new people to try to understand.


End file.
